Memories
by angel with the black wings
Summary: Prof. Rizu finds the great general's body in a mako crystal and makes a report on it. This is my first fic so please tell me what you think. i know there isn't much to it. but read it anyway. i need to know if i should continue this or not.


Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the Final Fantasy 7 characters, but I do own my characters Rizu and Tojikai.  
  
A vivacious, opaqued light thunderbolts and a man in a black trench coat falls to the glassy, rigid ground of the Norther Crater. A man with bright yellow hair stands alone and chuckles to himself.  
"Yes!.....I-I finally defeated Sephiroth..." Cloud says while out of breath and collapses to the ground.  
  
``~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
A woman about the age of 25 or so, comes into a lab in the Shin-Ra headquarters. She puts down a file full of both old and new papers on the nearest platinum silver table. She walks over to the computer, quietly tucked away in the darkest corner of the lab.  
"Hmm...what's this?" The black haired woman says as she examines the screen. There is an image of professor Hojo, Prof. Gast, Infalna, and Lucricia holding a very young child. The child has platinum silver hair touching his shoulders, and seems to resemble Sephiroth, a lot.  
"What are you looking at, Prof. Rizu?" A moderately tall, black and grey-haired man positioned at the lab entrance.  
"N-nothing, Hojo." Rizu stutters as she turns the computer off then turns to meet Hojo.  
"Well, then you wouldn't mind running some tests for me, would you?" Hojo asks, anticipating her to say that she wouldn't mind.  
"Sorry, sir, but I have some other tings I have to finish up right away." Rizu says while trying to hold herself from snickering too much.  
"Oh, is that so?!" He says while shouldering Rizu up against the wall. He takes a roll of tape from his coat pocket, ties her up and tapes her mouth closed. "That'll keep you quiet!....But now, you will be my specimen." Hojo goes to the cabinet and grabs a needle and a small tube of glowing liquid.  
"You! Stop that!!" A lengthy, red haired man yells at Hojo from the doorway.  
"Go away, can't you see that I am busy, Tojikai!" Hojo screeches at Tojikai, the Shin-Ra Security Gaurd.  
"No! This is totally forbidden in this place. You of all people should know that, Hojo!" Tojikai wearyingly tells Hojo. "After all, this is your third warning. So you know what that means."  
"Oh no...Your not telling me that you are going to have to take me in, are you?"Hojo says hoping that the truth might be passed by his opinion of Tojikai; a dimwit. But nevertheless, Hojo is once again proven wrong.  
"As a mater of fact, I am going to take you to a cell where you may not be able to get out for a while." Tojikai says, being proud that he was part of Shin-Ra's security program and actually has a reason to put Hojo away.  
"N-no! Y-you can't!" Hojo declares while getting up from giving the now unconscious, Rizu a mako injection.  
While grabbing Hojo's flimsy limbs he shouts to a passing security guard,"Hey! Come here and help me with this horrible professor!"  
"Yes, sir!" The guard comes hastily in the room and helps Tojikai contain Hojo. They both bring him to a nearby cell and lock him in after giving him a tranquilizer to calm his nerves.  
'I can't believe they forgot about me!' Rizu says to herself, trying to free herself from the massive tape Hojo used to tie her up.  
"Prof. Rizu!" Tojikai rushes into the lab with a knife to free her. "Are you alright?" He asks not expecting an answer but t the least a nod. Rizu struggles to get free while Tojikai cuts the tape with the knife he brought.  
"Thank you so much, Tojikai!" Rizu softly says after being discharged from the tape. She slightly hugs him.  
"N-no problem, ma'am." Tojikai says trying to hide his true feelings for her inside himself.  
"Well, tell President Shin-Ra he ought to thank me." Rizu says with a joyful tone in her usual 'leave me alone' voice.  
"Why, may I ask, do you want me to tell him that?" Tojikai asks with concern.  
"Because, I found something he thought I would never find." She explains to him with a hint of laughter in her voice this time.  
"May I ask what?"  
"I have found something, or should I say someone, in the Northern Crater. It was said that no one could seem to find his remains, not even his sword!" Rizu says with excitement to her discovery.  
"Wow. I thought that you would eventually find him though, Rizu." Tojikai says while slightly closing his eyes.  
"Well, anyway, I need you to give these reports to Pres. Shin-ra." Rizu says while giving the repots to Tojikai. "And I need them delivered as soon as possible, ok?"  
"Yes, ma'am! Right away." Tojikai stammers as he leaves the lab and down the hall.  
"Any way, back to the image I found on my computer." Rizu states as she heads toward the computer desk. As soon as she turns the monitor on she finds that the image has been deleted. "O.K. That's it! Hojo, you are going down!"  
"I beg to differ." Hojo's voice can be heard from the cell where he was locked up in.  
"Oh my goodness..." Rizu says as she imagines that she did not just hear Hojo's faint voice.  
"Hmm...I wonder what they found out about you, little bro?" Tojikai says to himself as he enters the president's room. President Shin-Ra Rufus sits at his desk writing down some stuff that he has been working on for the longest while.  
"Yes, Tojikai, what have you got there?" Rufus looks up from his papers to Tojikai.  
"Some reports from Professor Rizu, sir." Tojikai tries to explain to Rufus. "She says that she has found on the great general, Sephiroth."  
"Oh, really? Is that so? Let me see those." Rufus says as he snatches the report from Tojikai.  
"Here you....are. Um, sir, you said you wouldn't do that anymore."Tojikai complains as he puts his hand down from trying to hand Rufus the papers.  
"She says in these reports that she has found the body of Sephiroth preserved in a mako crystal in the remains of the Northern Crater." Rufus says while reading the papers. "You know, Tojikai, that if we were to find him and bring him back to life before she does, we would be even more famous than we already are for bringing Prof. Hojo back. Even though I don't think that we should of, 'cause of the way he has been acting."  
"You know, I think it would be a good idea to bring Sephiroth back, because now we could win the Wutai War II." Tojikai says while remembering how Sephiroth won the war with the Shin-Ra's army.  
"You've got another good point."  
  
Hi Rizu here! Tell me what you think. Please review, no flames....please! 


End file.
